


Drive

by eorumverba



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: The implications were dripping from his words, and if that wasn’t enough, Judal leaned in close enough to lick a hot stripe up Kouen’s neck and whisper all the things he wanted Kouen to do to him, all the things he wanted everyone to see.





	

Sinbad was _bored_. It was hot and Kouen was being no fun and he was _bored_.

“En, come on!“

“No. I don’t want to go to jail.”

Sin rubbed his phone screen (dead, had been for ages) with his thumb and slumped down in the seat, “But we’re gonna be in traffic for ages, and I’m bored, and come _on_ , no one will even see!”

“I’d end up throwing you in the back seat and fucking you if you did it.”

Sin shuddered in his seat and bit his lip, “You can’t say something like that and then not _do_ anything, dammit!”

“Payback for last night.” Kouen looked over at his boyfriend and the slightest grin flirted with his lips at the sullen pout on his face. “Play with Judal.”

Sin cast a glance towards the back seat, where Judal was sprawled out, a pile of hair and limbs and a hoodie (Sin’s, probably). A quiet snore emanated from the hoodie just then and Sin sighed; they both knew that once Judal went to sleep, he wouldn’t wake up until he was ready.

“He’s sleeping,” Sin said needlessly, then sat up and began to unzip his pants, “I’m gonna jerk off.”

Kouen’s mouth went dry when his eyes flicked over to see Sin’s hand wrapped around himself, lazily stroking up and down. Amber eyes were boring straight into his and then Sin flicked the tip of his tongue against his lips and his hips rolled into his hand and if the car next to them moved up even a bit, they’d see all of it and

The thought turned Kouen on so much more than he thought was possible.

“I’d much rather it be you doing this,” Sin said then, a quiet gasp pulled from his lips as his eyes fluttered shut, “wanna see what’d happen if everyone saw it- that would be fun, wouldn’t it? Judal would be so _jealous_ -“ his hips jerked up and Sin’s teeth worked at his lip for a moment.

It was _quite_ the show.

And of _course_ , it was then when Judal woke up. A muffled noise left the hoodie as Judal struggled to untangle himself; then he blearily focused on the passengers at the front of the car. He brushed the hair from his eyes with a yawn before he leaned up and over and immediately got his mouth around Sin’s dick and hollowed his cheeks and _swallowed_

Sin positively _yelped_ , and Kouen’s hands visibly tightened around the steering wheel as he saw what was going on. “Are you even awake yet?” his voice sounded almost strained.

An unintelligible noise from Judal and then a whine as Sin pulled him up by the hair to tackle him into the back seat, and Kouen wished more than ever that there was no damn traffic, because god damn he would fuck them both into unconsciousness.

Especially because he could hear every little noise - the quiet gasps and whines pulled from Sin’s lips, Judal’s ragged breaths, the wet slurps his mouth made - on purpose - around Sin’s cock. Kouen glanced at the mirror to see what was going on, and his gaze burned into Sin’s before the younger shuddered and lolled his head back, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed another groan.

“Shit, Judal, I’m close-”

Kouen heard Sin’s nails scratch against the leather seats, and he growled out a, “If you fuck up my car…”

He saw Sin shudder again, his back a delicious curve, and then he fell back, limp, and now Judal was grinning wickedly at him through the mirror, cheeks and lips painted white.

“I’m awake now, and I’m _hungry_.” He licked his lips then, pointed ahead, “there’s a rest stop coming up.” The implications were dripping from his words, and if that wasn’t enough, Judal leaned in close enough to lick a hot stripe up Kouen’s neck and whisper all the things he wanted Kouen to do to him, all the things he wanted everyone to see.

The car swerved, and Judal laughed, pressing an open mouthed kiss and a playful bite to Kouen’s neck before retreating to the backseat with Sin. "We’re gonna stop soon, and you’re gonna fuck me until I can’t move, okay?“ There came the sound of breathy moans and shifting leather and the wet slide of lips against lips and skin on skin, and Kouen’s hands tightened so hard against the steering wheel that his knuckles turned white.

They pulled in and Kouen killed the engine and looked in the mirror to see the both of them staring back at him. Judal grinned, opened his mouth to say something, but Kouen’s raised brows made him pause. And then-

"I gotta pee.” That was Sin. He fixed his pants before stepping out of the car without another word. Judal leaned out the window to shout, “Buy me a drink!” before slipping back inside and stretching out in the backseat.

“Aren’t you going to join me?”

Kouen was just getting a third finger inside of Judal when there was a loud knock on the window. Sin, of course. He swung open the door with that annoying _grin_ on his face as he asked,

“Hope you weren’t planning on starting without me.”

Judal just fisted a hand in Sin’s shirt and yanked him down into a kiss that was more bite than anything. Not that Sin was complaining. Bastards, the both of them. Kouen twisted his fingers inside of Judal just because he _could_ , watched with satisfaction as Judal’s body shuddered into the movement. And then he completely stopped the steady in-and-out of his fingers and Judal broke away from Sin to practically fuck himself onto Kouen’s fingers and _this_ was why he endured with all the teasing from the both of them, the desperation, watching them both come completely undone - all the teasing in the world was all worth it just for this moment.

Sin was only half in the car, leaning over Judal to grasp his cock in one hand as the other curled around the nape of Kouen’s neck to crash their lips together. It was desperate, needy, and Kouen liked it like that. Loved the way they got so needy by just a few simple touches, words. Kouen murmured the thought in Sin’s ear and watched as his whole body shuddered, a low groan coming from his swollen lips.

“En, Sin-” Judal hissed and bucked his hips down onto Kouen’s fingers, up into Sin’s grip, “shit, _yellow yellow yellow_ -”

All motions abruptly stopped at the safeword - Kouen withdrew his fingers and Judal struggled to sit up as Sin bundled into the backseat with them, shutting the door behind him.

“What?”  
Judal pursed his lips, “Felt like pins,” he wiggled his toes for emphasis, “hurt.”

“I forgot about your drink,” Sin said then, rubbing idle circles on Judal’s thigh, “sorry.”

“S'fine. Can we get food instead? I’m hungry.”

“What kind of food?” Sin asked, indulgent. As if _he_ was going to be the one paying, and not Kouen. Bastard.

But the Judal wrinkled his nose and it was so _cute_ that Kouen stopped glaring daggers at Sin to rub his thumb against Judal’s. “Feel like Olive Garden.”

“ _Olive Garden?_ ” Sim _hated_ Olive Garden.

“Breadsticks!”

Sin cast a helpless look at Kouen, and Kouen just shrugged. “You heard him, Olive Garden. You drive this time.”

“But Red Lobster!”

“ _Breadsticks!_ ”

“I - fine, Olive Garden it is. I hate both of you.”

Judal just grinned, pressing a kiss to Sin’s cheek before waving him away and nuzzling into Kouen’s side. Kouen could feel the smirk pressed into his arm and he rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh. So maybe what they had was unconventional. But as Kouen watched Sin fiddle with the GPS and Judal’s fingers twined with his, he realized he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

(Sin promptly sneezed all over the steering wheel, giving an apologetic grin to Kouen, who just heaved a heavy sigh. Nope, wouldn’t trade them for the world.)


End file.
